Tis the Season!
by starryflames
Summary: 'Tis the season of mating for the fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail! Gajeel Redfox warns Lucy Heartfilia of the dangers of mating season, but does Lucy see this as a pose of danger or opportunity to get it on with Natsu Dragneel?
1. Author's Note

**'** **Tis the Season!**

 **Summary:** 'Tis the season of mating for the fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail! Gajeel Redfox warns Lucy Heartfilia of the dangers of mating season but does Lucy see this as a pose of danger or opportunity?

 **Author's note:** After years of hiatus, I am back again in business! Anyway, it's nice to see you guys. This is Rated M and I am not responsible if young minds become corrupted. Read with caution or so. Anyway, this is my first time writing one. This story will be composed of 10 chapters (probably). By the way, if my NaLu ship seems rusty well it's probably because I'm not as obsessed as before xD

 **WILL BE UPDATED:** Thrice every month :)

 **DEDICATIONS WILL DEPEND ON YOUR COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK!** If you remember me, please don't fret to message me just please introduce yourself xD


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

 **Author's note:** omg this is going to be my first writing smut xD I hope you guys like this and this is not part of Hiro Mashima's arcs however I am using the well known ship NaLu. By the way no smut here yet ;)

* * *

 **THE FIRE DRAGON SLEEPS BESIDE A SALMON-HAIRED BOY;** The little boy's chest rises up and down like the dragon's heavy breath. _Tomorrow's the day,_ he whispered to himself as he stares to his adopted son. He taught so much to the little boy that the only thing he needs to do is to leave the boy. His presence has been detected of those who oppose the greater magic which is why he decides to abandon this child who loves him too dearly.

"This boy's such a heavy baggage," He mutters while looking up the nippy atmosphere. The moon strikes down at his scaly face to remind him that he shouldn't worry because the landscape's beautiful— birds chirping out and about like it's a synchronized opera and a nearby river he can play with Natsu tomorrow.

These thoughts are suddenly cut off when Natsu mutters a heartbreaking statement, "Let's play tomorrow, Igneel." _Oh how can I explain this to him?_ Igneel sighs.

Despite learning the arts of dragon slaying he knows that he has to teach this one lesson that a parent should teach to their children: sex education or in Dragon terms: _mating season._

Mating season is a familiar topic to dragons like him, however; it isn't to naïve boys like Natsu. He intended to tell Natsu of what it is but he knows that Natsu would take it the wrong way. _Shit, there's only a few hours before daybreak_. He casts a small portion of his magic to create an obsidian-colored gem with ancient runes that can be read by those who have been taught of the ways of the dragons (or in short: dragon slayers). He engraves his name on the lower side of the purple gem. At last, he finishes the instructions of _Saison des Amours_

"Farewell, Natsu." He stands up and stretches. He breathes his last for a long hibernate he shall cast upon himself and to all the dragons. His maroon shaded scales glisten the morning light and the magic that he projects then in result for the little boy sleeping's face to change. Igneel closes his eyes as his body becomes a transparent projection. The last traces of him were his scent and little did he know that Natsu will never forget the day he left.

* * *

 **IT WAS TEN MINUTES AFTER MIDNIGHT** and a dark shadow glissades through the clear night. Only those who are awake of tonight would know that the footsteps they hear on their roof was Natsu Dragneel. Little boys and girls would not date to look at him straight in the eye for his eyes are filled with lust. He was unusual tonight.

"Where is she…?" He scowls like a hungry wolf scavenging for food. He shakes uncontrollably for he wants something. How is it even possible that black eyes like can even have a darker hue? Who knows what could have happened to him but this boy wants to go to a certain somebody's apartment. His whole body seems to be following a huge cloud blocking his judgment.

It took him quite awhile to reach the apartment. He was acting too queer that scratch marks were carved on the sides of Lucy's apartment. He was excited for the familiar scent of fresh strawberries dipped in chocolate was strong here. "Luce…" He grumbles.

Looking around, he expected cold air coming from the bedroom but it was unusually quiet and too _immaculate_ that the place hasn't accumulated any speck of dust. _Of course…_ He snarls at the memory that's formulating on his mind. Lucy was on a mission with Erza. He remembers that this mission would pay a lot despite if it would show some abnormal amount of skin coming from her. He didn't much care at seeing Lucy wearing skimpy clothes but the thought of her in lingerie only made him crave for her. He couldn't think and he didn't care. At all. He had no idea why he feels like this but to rid this curse is to do it once and for all.

 _Lingerie…_ Or so they say. A memory recollects in his mind when Mirajane told him that men like seeing women in lingerie for it was sexy and imagining Lucy wearing it only gave him the hots. He wasn't really a visual thinker so he strides like the undead towards Lucy's bedroom. The moment he opens the door, the fresh scent of Lucy is still here. It was such a huge turn-on but little does he know what it can do to him.

He remembers where Lucy placed all her clothes. It was on the far corner right of her small four-walled room. The oakwood closet stands with pride and it was a temptation that Natsu can hardly resist. Natsu wants to peek in and just take the freshest of Lucy's scent: her clothes. He wants all of it and the cloud that's blocking her mind just tells him to smell it. Oh what a pervert he has become.

Natsu's rough hands touch the tip of her clothes but he remembers that Lucy has a pair of underwear she would usually wear. It was lace and he remembers Lucy telling him to not take it.

 _"_ _Oi Natsu! You can touch anything in my closet but never ever try to play around with the lacy underwear. It costs a lot! A lot more than the rent…" Lucy reminds Natsu however Natsu has the lack of interest to talk about fashion._

 _"_ _Yeah yeah… who cares about that stupid underwear? You don't need underwear when you fight. You just need your fists and your will to fight!" Natsu and Happy eat the best of Lucy's foods._

Now he cares for it and he wants it. His hands dig deep within the cabinet and he finds the lace underwear Lucy's been wearing frequently. Oh he wants it and he visualizes Lucy wearing it. A lot of images flashed inside his mind that he could not ride now. It's too great and the pleasure he's experiencing is even better. It feels like winning against tremendous foes. Each minute passed and the bulge he has been trying to cover can no longer be concealed. _Oh thank god Lucy wasn't here;_ he would be too ashamed for Lucy to see what he's experiencing right now.

Lucy would be back for two more days and it wouldn't be called stealing If you brought her underwear back… right? He took advantage of her absence by taking the underwear she loves the most. Natsu scamper through the night… with a lace underwear. Children would wonder why on earth would this fire mage be holding such clothing.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the support for those who have followed + put this short story to your favorites. Hehe, anyway I would REALLY like your input of what I have written. I am dedicating this chapter to **nature's Nymph~!** I appreciate all the things you guys have done J Anyway this is the second chapter, enjoy! By the way, it was lowkey smut for the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ;)

* * *

 **GAJEEL HAS BEEN HAVING THE BEST TIME OF HER LIFE SINCE CONFESSING TO LEVY MCGARDEN.** He has experienced tremendous bliss ever since dating Levy and that gave him the perks of so many things (and sex can be considered). The thing Is, he treated his mating season perfectly and he acknowledged the sexual urges of a dragon slayer and a man which is why he has controlled it best.

He sits beside Levy who was busy reading a novel he bought for her. Ever since they dated, Gajeel has turned into a new leaf. Well… ever since he decided to join Fairy Tail he did become a better man but who would have thought that Levy would be dating a gentleman? No one even guessed!

Gajeel would beam every single time that Levy would be laughing. _Ah, this is such a wonderful day._ His red eyes trail to the entrance of the guild because Natsu Dragneel was acting bizarre. Natsu Dragneel looks pale enough to be considered dead, and his hair seems to be too ruffled that it looks like he had a rough night.

"Yo flamehead, did Happy dump you out of your home?" Gajeel smirks for he likes taunting the dragon slayer. Ever since he found out that there are dragon slayers, he has been on a conquest to be number one but, he has no intention to fight Wendy not until she grows up.

Natsu hisses. "Shut up." Natsu's eyes spark with such _lust_ in his eyes. _Oh no,_ Gajeel thinks out loud. Before he would make assumptions, he must see if it's Natsu's mating season.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting so stupid, dumbass." Gajeel leaves Levy to her pleasure of reading. Everyone in the guild seems to not care of what's happening between Gajeel and Natsu for there wasn't enough tension between those two.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Ass-face. If you wanna fight me then you gotta wait 'till next time." Natsu sullenly sits in front. Mirajane notices the sudden mood swings of Natsu Dragneel. Yesterday, he was to and fro fighting his guild mates but ever since Lucy left for a personal mission with Erza. Natsu seems to be too attached to Lucy but this gives Mira a reason to be nosy.

Mira smiles heavenly to Natsu who seems to have ignored her shot of cheering her up, "Natsu, you don't need to worry about Lucy. She's with Erza after all." She then decides to give her a free treat of the cheapest red wine in the guild.

"I appreciate your effort but I already know that Luce would be fine. It's just…"

"It's just?" Mira and Gajeel ask in unison. Natsu downed it all in one go. He couldn't tell them because it was so embarrassing. Natsu hops of his chair wiping his wet lips.

"Nothing," He looks down. "It's nothing."

He walks out of the guild without gazing at the request board. Happy isn't there to hear his vent. Gray's on a vacation alone (but Juvia went to follow him), Lucy and Erza are in a mission. Mira sulks as she wash the wine glass that Natsu drank. "Hm? Natsu's so oblivious to his feelings! He's so in love with Lucy!"

Gajeel turns his head to Levy who's still in her zone of finishing the book he bought for her. "I don't think so." _Something's definitely up, he's up for the mating season for sure._

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mira inquires.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

Gajeel scrams away from the mini-bar inside the guild. He walks to Levy. Levy's almost finished with the book that he bought. _I hope she liked it,_ he thinks. He sits beside her and curled his arms on her waist. His chin rests on the edge of her shoulder for he did not want to disturb her. "I'm almost finished, babe."

"Ah, that's great." She turns a page. "Is there something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Well… you seem to be thinking a lot. Care to share? I might help."

He ruffles her hair. "I know you would be a big help but," She closes her book to address the matter that bothers him. "You sure you'll finish that later? You got like probably two or three chapters left."

"You're more important." She pushes the book softly to the side. "So, what's up?"

"Do you know mating season?"

Levy blushes. _"What? Again? I thought it's a yearly thing."_ Gajeel's mating season just finished three weeks ago. Three weeks ago, Gajeel's been craving of fucking Levy every single minute. There was one day where Levy couldn't walk at all because they had sex ten times that day. Mating season was great but it would just drain your energy.

"What? _No!_ " Clearly Gajeel doesn't want to address what happened weeks ago. "It's Natsu though. I think he's up."

Levy sighs in relief for mating season was hell. Levy holds Gajeel's hand tightly. Gajeel had his first season of mating five years ago. A bit too early for dragon slayers for it was a sexual need that a pre-teen cannot hide but he took it as an advantage for experimentation and also his drive would not be as extreme. "Hm? Is there something wrong with that?"

"The thing is he's a late bloomer." Gajeel explains.

Levy tilts her head. "And so?"

"Natsu's a dumbass who doesn't know what fucking is. He's the most oblivious guy and the thing is… he might be controlled by his other self during mating season. It is impossible to abstain a dragon slayer in mating season. Of course, Natsu does not know that."

"I see your point but wouldn't you think that Natsu's got a mate alrea—" Levy stops her thought. "Oh _no…_ Is it Lucy?"

"Who knows? But when I walked going to the guild everyone's talking of a ninja speeding through the night. It's Natsu for sure."

Levy shrugs, "It might be him but... I'm sure he's done something to relieve mating season. Like you know… masturbating?"

Gajeel laughs at Levy for she sounds too cute even when she says dirty words. He ruffles her hair. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry Levy, you're just too cute. Say it again."

Levy punches him at his arm. "Shut up."

Gajeel becomes serious about the topic. He looks outside then turns his gaze back to her. "I doubt he's done that, he's too dense plus it's his dragon's fault. Oh yeah Levy, when's Lucy coming back?"

"Today."

"Oh. Good luck to that salamander though, it's going to be so interesting. Gihihi."

* * *

 **LUCY IS DEAD TIRED.** When Lucy woke up this morning little did she know that Erza already left for a second mission she intends to take alone (or probably with Jellal). Lucy gets the half of her reward and had a 7-hour train ride down north. She missed her train ride for she forgot Erza's luggage in their hotel. She arrived at Crocus two hours ago but Erza's things were too many to fit inside a cab so she had to walk it all the way to the Fairy Hills.

"I hope Natsu didn't trash my apartment like he used to." She's like the typical working wife who has an unreliable husband. Her brown thigh-high boots clank on the cobblestone.

 _I might as well contact Jason if I want to reach the rent until the end of this month,_ besides being a local mage at Crocus she also poses for Crime Sorciere. She knows that her curvaceous body has a use rather than going inside bars and parties.

Lucy gets the key from her pocket along with her other celestial spirit keys. Her house key was a beige color that matched the door color of her apartment. Her apartment was on the fourth floor of the place she's renting. She twists the key on the small keyhole and a sudden click then opens her door. She expected her room to be filled with garbage and some bones from the baked chicken she reserved until she came back from her mission but no, the room was clean.

Dust did accumulate but it wasn't that unhygienic as she expected. _Natsu's probably here then,_ she thinks to herself. She removes her boots one by one and she walks barefooted towards her bedroom. Her cream-colored bedroom is still clean plus her bathroom didn't smell like someone had a fresh bath at night!

She sighs in relief, "Good riddance." She thinks to herself. She was contemplating yesterday that she should tell Natsu when she would be back for she wanted to make sure that Natsu would clean the mess he would make but seems like tonight is perfect. Lucy Heartfilia sits on her long pink couch and she closes her eyes for a bit.

"What can I do tonight?" She hums to herself.

She can write her novel that's long been overdue on her goals and also she can catch up on the latest magazines. Plus, if she gets really comfortable Lucy can… masturbate. The chances though are pretty low but she's been rather lonely for the past few months.

Her agenda would only be formalized once she takes a warm bath. She didn't even wait until she's at the bathroom to strip. In every step, her clothes already traced to the bathroom and Lucy switches the lights off.

* * *

 **NATSU DRAGNEEL'S AT IT AGAIN TONIGHT.** This time he picks up the familiar fresh scent of strawberries and chocolate but this time it was stronger. He thought earlier that he could escape the dark cloud that possesses his mind however, this was far worse than the foes he fought.

Ever since Lucy left, his mind has been speaking to him in a different language. His six senses have sharpened incalculably. Each sound that he hears from his neighbor becomes extra sensitive— and even the softest mutters of couples dirty talking it turned him on. He wanted to do it too.

He wanted to do the things they all wanted to say. His cock throbbed with each minute passing, he returned to her apartment and surprisingly Lucy's home. He was barely conscious. He wanted Lucy to see his throbbing cock.

 _"_ _I wanna put your dick inside my mouth." A purple-haired girl smirked to her boyfriend. She then proceeds to touch him from the outside of his jeans._

He basically had sexual education from two couples. He wants to do that. He wants _Lucy_ to do that but he knows how extremely sensitive Lucy is. Right now, he can't control his body. He goes inside her apartment through her window. He pounces inside and sees the familiar setting yesterday. This time the room was brightly lit up and there are clothes scattered on the floor.

Her familiar whip was near the entrance of her door, her light blue skirt and the spaghetti strap top she wears every summer. Natsu squats down to pick up her clothes. _Oh shit, it really is her._ He inhales the fabric. _It's a scent too fresh._ He picks her skirt up then her underwear fell.

"Oh shit." He mutters to himself. The bulge grows bigger. He can't take it anymore, he had to do something for this curse to stops.

Meanwhile, Lucy's inside her bedroom. She is too tired to even pick up her clothes. _To hell with it,_ she states inside her mind. She picks up her pen and Lucy starts to scribble down her adventures today with Erza.

She stops writing for the recent chapter of her novel.

"Ugh! I'm so thirsty!"

Lucy Heartfilia stretches for a while. Her pale arms shine brightly under the moonlight. She heads out of her bedroom. Her satin top falls on her shoulder gently, her chocolate brown eyes flutter slightly when she opens the door. Walking down the hall, she finds something very odd.

 _What's that sound?_ It was a sound she only hears in those specific nights where she desires to dig her tender fingers down on herself. She finds herself tiptoeing. _Who the hell's in my room?_ She ponders on whoever is getting "himself/herself" comfortable at her house. Her legs shiver and at the same time shake for she doesn't know what to do. She peeks a bit and there she sees a man perched on the corner holding her underwear. She gazes at the familiar salmon-colored hair and the sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest. She sees him sweating and grunting so bad. Her eyes trail down to his pelvic area. _Oh what beauty!_ She sees the whole of him and his manhood. She sees him stroking the whole length of it and the soft grunts of her name only makes her wet.

Her sex was pulsating like hell. Her fingers instantly dig deep inside her underwear then she starts to follow the rhythm he follows. He moans her name and he does not even know how she's only watching him from afar. Her nipples go erect for each jerk he makes. The wet sounds his cock only produces just makes her wetter. His arousal only makes Lucy crave to moan as well. _He's a noisy one, ah…_ She imagines what it would be like to bed him. Would he be this noisy? Her back arches to the well and she slowly slides down to the floor to spread herself; it was uncomfortable to do it while standing up. She listens to him getting it on with himself.

Natsu is completely different tonight, he would usually ignore all the sexual innuendos his guildmates would throw at the women in his guild however tonight, all the words his guildmates just come at him.

 _"_ _Ah Natsu if you only know what nipples feel like, you'd want more and more!"_ He imagines the soft tender breasts of a certain blonde and how it would feel on his coarse hands. He wants to rub it and probably taste it, _Lucy tastes sweet. Would it taste sweet?_ Oh what a pervert he has become, oh how lust has dug deep in his system.

 _"_ _Natsu, do you know what making love feels like?"_

 _"_ _Bah! Fuck feels better, you'll know what I mean."_

Natsu grunts as he strokes his rod faster, he feels himself getting ready to climax. _I wanna know what it feels like, please…_ He pleads for _'Lucy'_ to climax with him; Lucy notices the gesture and she starts to pick up the pace. The sweat trailing down on her forehead is running down on her slim figure. Her sweat highlights the goose bumps of her body, her nipples are erect, and how she's resisting to moan as well.

This was it! Natsu finds himself stroking it with immense speed, he releases his load and he was so unsure why this was the best pleasure he had in his life. It wasn't all the victories he would usually have when brawling with opponents but it was simply due to this _sexual act_ that makes him crave for more. His hot mess projects upward however he fails to catch it. Some of his load went to Lucy's underwear and the rest scatters on the floor.

Lucy orgasms hard and when she does, she climaxes loud. Lucy feels so bad, how she indulges on another man's pleasure. It's like, watching your brother go down on himself. She waits for the salmon-haired boy to leave her house. She feels bad, how she let herself watch him rather than scold him to do it outside. Natsu scurries home without the underwear and his consciousness starts to kick in soon after. Lucy looks at the hot mess he has made and the underwear – _underwear,_ he wants her.

It's a game she has to play, yes it might be like a taboo but she's willing to be the devil now rather than the saint. Before the night ends, she sinks her fingers to the hot mess and tastes it. _This is so weird, fuck, why am I doing this?_ She tastes it, the saltiness of his mess makes her crave for more.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A Mate is a Pawn**

" _The dragon's mate is chosen preferably by the inner dragon of its host. The mate is merely only a key for the dragon slayer's survival. If the inner dragon is not stirred, the dragon slayer's magic shall wane from its body."_

Lucy smells at the malodorous smell from her underwear. She has not recovered from the unexpected events of sudden mood swings. She asks herself these three things: First, why has Natsu taken a sudden interest of Lucy as a sex toy rather than a comrade? Second, what happened to him? Three, when will he ask her for the legitimate thing? Although it sounds weird, Lucy wants it badly.

"I'm such a hot mess," she finishes another round of her pleasurable attempts to remember it. She gasps for air as she finished ten seconds ago with the deed she decided to do. She wipes the wet mess she created with her fingers on her chest. Lucy closes her eyes – the pulsating feeling, the noise of him jerking it off, his pleas for her to do it unto him, his moans and especially his sex. _Fuck I love it,_ she imagines sucking the whole thing as he thrusts it deeper in her mouth. She needs him. She needs the whole of him but she must control herself and her desires. For desires are what ruin the most of men and he is in fact a dragon slayer, but, what can possibly go wrong?

Oh Lucy, if only you knew.

* * *

Natsu wakes up in the middle of nowhere. He hears the chirps of the birds and the noise of several predators surrounding him. He's in a jungle and something is sucking on his right thigh. He grabs it and throws it with ease at a nearby tree. He rubs his eyes as he tries to remember what happened. _Did I drink?_ He thinks loudly. He does not recall drinking with Gray neither did he remember drinking with Cana.

He strides forward as if he knows where he was. He confidently jumps to a tree and sees Magnolia from afar. He measures the time he traveled. Judging from his walking pace, it must have taken him an hour. He sighs.

"I wish Happy was here, this would have better." He grunts as he hops from one tree to the other. In no time, he reaches a train station. He contemplates whether he must take the train with a 'hangover' on the loose. He also left his money back home. He decides to walk for another hour but a hand grabbed him from the back. His eyes widen with the person's sudden interest to pick at him. _What the hell?!_ His fists ignite with red flames. His onyx eyes see familiar with the familiar blond hair and blue eyes. The man's tan complexion mixes well with his upper scar. Ah, the familiar smirk. It's no other than Sting Eucliffe – the young guild master of Sabertooth.

"Natsu, where's your girlfriend?" He teases.

"What?" Natsu grunts.

"That blonde friend you have," Sting reminds, but Natsu has no time to think. "You know the one with the whip and has big tits!"

"Hey don't talk about Lucy like she's some toy." He snarls. "She's just a friend."

Sting smirks widely. He picks up the smell of Natsu – the putrid scent of thirst and lust. The uncontrollable dilapidating of his eyes with him prononuncing Lucy's name. _So he found a mate, huh?_ He contemplates with a leer.

"Oi, what are you smiling about?" Natsu snarls once more.

"So you found your mate?"

Natsu scratches his ear lightly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sting realizes it. Of course, Natsu is a clueless blockhead who does not know entirely of the mating season. Just like Gajeel, he keeps silent of this. Not because of his ulterior motive of revenge but the sight of a sex addict at loose is something worth watching and plotting.

"Nothing," He shifts his weight to the other. "Anyway I picked up some missions from the Ministry of Magics and Guilds. See you soon, hope to fight you sometime."

Natsu is left dumbfounded with the sudden remark of the light dragon slayer. He continues to walk towards the nearby village. He settles for the cold refreshing water from the river and a salmon he caught. If only Happy was here, he would have surely enjoyed it. Also with Lucy.

Oh that thought bothers him greatly. He could not speak of her name – her name is someone who must not be mentioned well by him. He blushes by the thought. _How?!_ It seems like out of a sudden, he wants her. He _needs_ her. She felt like the gasoline that ignites the flame inside him. He cannot stand to be without her.

"Am I… _blushing?_ " He recoils on the thought of wanting Lucy, but there was something different ever since Lucy came back. Memories start to come back and he remembers something.

His pulsating heart, him running through the night, his senses heightened greatly, and a possessed man he became. He also remembers touching a soft fabric. The familiar scent of Lucy – the sweet strawberry and vanilla scent but there was something different in that smell… it was a strong smell that he didn't know that would only want him beg more. It was the smell of her sex that he badly wanted to have.

Now he remembers – oh the horrible things he has done! What must Lucy think of this? Is she back from her mission? What will she do now once she sees the mess? He dashes off to her apartment to make sure that no mess is seen as an evidence.

He scurries from one roof to another. He glides from house to house like a ninja and with the adrenaline rushing to his body, it only made him worse. "Lucy won't think it's me… will she?" A lot of questions are running on his mind. _Of course it will be him! Gray doesn't have the guts to storm inside Lucy… Or does he?_

Jealousy flames within his heart. He can feel his palms heat up by the thought of Gray breaking in her house to only do things he wishes to do himself. He leaps finally to the block where she lives at. She decides to live inside her own apartment – twice bigger than the one she used to own. The hammock resting outside smells fresh of Lucy's scent. The pillows and blankets are left unmade.

 _Oh, she slept outside. Oh, her scent is everywhere…_ He could not stop thinking about that scent. His sudden arousal was now noticeable if Lucy was in the room. Why did she leave the balcony open?

How can a woman like her let her scent be freed? Does she realize that her scent awakens the inner dragon within him? Like dragons, he wants to claim her as his property; The scent only entrances him to be the dragon he thought he never wanted to be.

He sniffs for the familiar underwear he came on. He wonders where it is. He remembers that he has released its load near her door. He looks for the familiar lace panties. Natsu dredges up the familiar velvety feeling of it. The lace that he wishes to rip apart from her – he wishes to smell her sacred fruit that's long been ripe. To feel it in front of his face is what he begs.

He strides to the other end of the room and sees nothing but slippers and heels. He looks to his far right to see a gold picture frame hanging from the white wall – it was a photo of their guild: Erza's pearly white smile could match with Mirajane's. Gray's arm strung on Juvia's shoulder. He sees Levy and Gajeel sitting at the other end of the bench. His eyes trail off to their captivated moment— him and Lucy.

They looked wonderful and he thought so too. Now he only hopes that Lucy's not smart enough to know that the white stains on her underwear was hers only. His tinted cheeks are highlighted with love and lust.

* * *

Lucy met up with Erza at the guild. She recently bought a new armor set that she proudly showed to their guildmates. It was an Arcana Witch armor that she picked up from a rare store at the north of Magnolia. She got it from the price of 5,000,000 jewels. Everyone roars at how the red-haired maiden afforded such a price as if she lost nothing.

Elfman roars that she's a man. "A real man can afford anything! Even if it already costs ten livers!" Everyone joins in to laugh but Lucy couldn't appreciate well of the mage's joke.

Cana pours another beer to Lucy's glass. "Lucy, why a sad face? Did Erza leave out your last mission pay?"

"Huh?"

She blinks twice before realizing what Cana's trying to say. "It's nothing."

Cana's red face shines brighter than a red stone. Her smile is a drunken smile which you will only be familiar off with many. "Guy problems, eh?"

Mira and Lisanna appears out of nowhere. "Another one-night stand?"

"What do you mean _'another one-night stand'_?" Lucy sneers.

"You know we're just joking!" Lisanna laughs out loud.

Mirajane smirks with contentment, "Is this about Natsu?"

Lucy blushes ten times redder than Cana's drunken reflection. "N-No!"

Lucy looks at Lisanna. Everyone knows that Lisanna came back from Edolas and things didn't really appear like it was before they thought Lisanna has passed away. Natsu has given confirmation to the white-haired maiden that friendship only existed between them, however, Lucy knows that Lisanna's heart was torn into a million pieces. She does not want to remark more about the matter with Natsu especially with him masturbating inside her apartment.

"You are a bad liar, Lucyyyyyyyy!" Cana sips another liter of cold booze.

Lucy decides to leave the guild. On her way out, she sees Levy and Gajeel enter inside the guild with their hands entwined with each other. Their smiles were showered with blessings and happiness. She sees how their lives were perfect. _Too perfect._ It aches her heart. Levy notices this and she looks up to Gajeel.

Levy telekinetically whispers, "Natsu's in the city. What's going to happen?"

Gajeel tightens the grip. "We must not interrupt. We have to give way for a dragon's awakening."

"But Lucy—"

"Lucy can take care of herself. The _fire dragon_ chooses her. It will be tamed by her and it calls out for its masters wishes and for its mate as how it did for you and I." Gajeel reassures of the blue-haired mate. Levy nods slowly with little doubt. Her tight orange dress flows a bit. Gajeel knows of Levy's body and the _iron dragon_ smells something different with her. He could not pinpoint it.

He glances back at Lucy. _Time will only tell when she will be chosen._ Dragons are beastly. When females have reached their time to be picked as a potential mate many will fight to be the female's lifetime partner even if it takes to kill another. However, there are others who do not fight for competition but to wait for the potential time. Natsu does not know of his _fire dragon_ instincts which is why he must not interfere with their mating season.

* * *

Lucy could not take it anymore. Instead of marching back to her apartment, she went to Natsu's home. The forest is enchanting and beautiful but at the same time it is dangerous and evil lurks within it too. Lucy could have sworn that she was circling the same path for an hour now, but this is getting worse as the sun has sunk down and the moon has proudly shown itself up in the sky.

She finally sees the cobblestone path on the way to Natsu's treehouse. She sees it not lit. She climbs up to the other door and sees that no one is home. She goes down to knock on his door. "Natsu? Are you in here?"

Nothing. No sound but only her heart beating faster than usual. Her sweat is trickling down her forehead and her chocolate brown eyes focus on the door. _I'm sure it's open,_ she thinks. She handles the doorknob and sees it unlocked so she pushed the door open. The familiar scent of nature was greeted by her. Books were still on the floor but what made it different was the ripped pages scattered on the floor. Vases have shattered from one end to the other; Lucy scans the room and sees the bed unkempt. _Where is Happy?_ Lucy asks herself.

She walks forward but the sudden noise of the clank of chains startled her. She hears a sudden thrust from the bedroom. She runs towards there with the key of Taurus ready to be called. "W-Whose there?" She knows for a fact that a theft must not rob Natsu's house. Could it be a werewolf or a monster?

She sees a man chained there. The other bed's pillows were destroyed. The room was an utter disaster. She sees him heaving with his torso scratched heavily. His clothes were ripped but his shining abdomen looked too familiar. _It's Natsu!_

She sighs in relief, but of course, why is he chained up? "Natsu, what—"

"Stay away from me!"

"What?"

Natsu clears his voice more. "Listen Lucy you can't be here."

Lucy didn't care, she had to find a way to take the chains off of him. "Why are you chained? Who did this to you? God, why are you heaving so roughly?" She used her magic to unlock the magic chains that shackled him. It was absorbing his magic that left him powerless. One by one, the code was decoded and he was freed from his caged trap.

"You shouldn't have done that Lucy. Please… run away…" He controls himself. Have you not noticed? Time has been controlling the _fire dragon_ of Natsu tonight. With the moon out in the sky, he has no control of who he is. No matter what Natsu's conscience wants, he cannot control it. Lust creeps its away back on its soul. He cannot stop now, his _fire dragon_ will fight its dominance for its mate.

Lucy stands up wide-eyed. "From who?"

"From me."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry it's been too long since I have updated! Please tell me your comments please! There are times that I wish that I discontinue this story but I hopefully get totally inspired! I really need to know what you think so far! I hope you like the next chapter ;)

I love you guys and I can't believe Fairy Tail has 5 chapters left ;o~ I dedicate this chapter to: **DarkWolfGirl19.** Girl, honestly, you made me continue writing this. Thanks for the encouragement, hope to hear your feedback for this!

Did this steer your inner _dragon_ too? Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The** _ **Fire Dragon's Mate**_

 _"The dragon's mate shall be entranced. Once it has done its mating, the mate shall abide to the dragon's wishes. He/she becomes captured by the dragon's soul and will abide in anything it wants to do."_

* * *

Lucy sees the hunger in his eyes as his nails abrasively scratch the wooden floor. Natsu's sigh becomes rougher and the rasp of his tone makes him sound like a monster. She could have been scared— she could have run away but what made her stay for the salmon-haired boy was her good heart.

"What do you mean you? You must be joking—"

Natsu silences her. "Silence, _child._ You have been chosen by _me_ … the _fire dragon_."

"Igneel?"

"Indeed."

Lucy's eyes widen. "After all this time, you are inside Natsu!" After all this years, Igneel was only inside Natsu. It was funny that Natsu ventured farther than what meets eye but here it was, Igneel was inside of him!

"I cannot explain any further but I am not _Igneel_ as this boy has told you. I am the soul of the dragon slayer— I am his deepest desire, his hunger and his aching. I am what drives his anger and the evil inside him. However, I am tamed by the calling of this man. And of you."

"… Of me?"

"Yes. You are the dragon's mate. You belong to him as to he belongs to you." Natsu sounds like he is possessed. The dark intonation of the possesser makes it sound like he is Satan himself but this 'satan' has nothing against Mirajane.

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this to Natsu?" The possessor no longer enchants him but it was Natsu. The glowering of his eyes shine lighter than it was. He thrusts forward to the blond. Lucy gives out a small yelp out of his sudden action.

"Oh Luce… I have badly wanted this. Why did you appear only now?" He was close enough for her liking. _So he smells like nature and embers,_ Lucy gasps out of the hotness between them.

"You should have not come here if you'd be scared. I thought you'd like this, Luce." He gently kisses her forehead. His lips were soft and it was made for her. He kissed downwards. He teased her ear as he shifted his weight on top of her. Natsu was on top of Lucy and she could say that this was rape, but was it even? "Have I not recalled you moaning my name?"

She wanted this— she longed for this moment yet it felt so wrong. This wasn't Natsu. She wanted to make love and to not be used only for his pleasures. Yet his rough kisses and the way he cupped her cheeks only made her surrendering to his will. _No,_ to the possessor who has entranced Natsu.

She fights back. She tries to push him off of her, but with his immense strength and mass, she could not even try to push his torso away from her. Natsu then grabs Lucy's wrists and pin them to the floor. "You are not getting away, not today."

"That's enough—" He presses the hardness on his pelvis on hers. She moaned much louder. _Was Happy here? What's going to happen when he sees this?!_ She would have moaned much longer, but she is concerned for the flying cat.

Natsu licks her ear. "So you want to play, eh?" He grips her wrists harder that the heat is already making her wince. "This is my mark unto you."

Why does this pain feel so good? With his words and the hardness of his rod, she could easily forgive him for burning her. "S-Stop it Natsu. You have to snap out of it."

"Snap out of what?" He kisses her going to the right as he finished teasing her ear.

"A-Ah I can't let you b-be p-possessed!" The moan is louder now and clearer. Her voice rings out of his bedroom. His body pressed onto him. He needs her, no, he wants her all for himself. His tongue flickers with fervor. He cups her cheeks and opens her mouth. Lucy gasps for air for this.

 _Am I dreaming? Is this really happening?_ His tongue dances inside her mouth. It was soft and wet— the way he kissed her was enchanting. It wasn't perfect but it was definitely not sloppy. His kisses became rougher. His body becomes a temple of Lust itself and it has consumed him.

"Luce, you can't believe how much I wanted this. Your mouth taste like heaven."

"N-Natsu…"

He kisses her lips one last time. "I won't stop here. Please let me be inside you. God… I want you. Why do you have to be this sexy?" Lucy blushes so hard that she has to cover herself. Her bangs fall flatly on her chocolate brown eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing…" She sends out a deep sigh.

"I won't hurt you."

Lucy doesn't trust him yet. How is this sex god in front of her promising not to hurt her? His eyes scream of a monster that has possessed him. His flames are unusual and painfully pleasurable. The way he sounds is a man; he no longer talks like a teen but a man who knows what he wants and that's what she wants— an assertive type.

"Prove it to me." And just like that, Natsu tears the shirt she's wearing. It was tight for her breasts that he craves to see the real thing. There were many times that he has seen the figure of Lucy but not has he thirsted to see it the way it is. Her nudity brings him a sense of pleasure.

Lucy quickly covers her cleavage. Her pink lace bra looks like it will burst any second. It hugs her double C cleavage. Natsu can see her pink nipples— it was round and shiny. Too perfect for his liking.

The blonde mage can already see the man thirsting for it. "Do it."

Natsu pulls Lucy up. She laughs gently with the man's eagerness. She hasn't experienced the full sexual pleasure of another person. When she was younger, she would think all night how sex felt like. She would dillydally secretly in the old mansion she used to grow up in. She could hear her mother's friends laughing about the sexual frustrations they had to deal and with their sex drive unmatchable to their husbands, she had to deal of those situations.

Will he fulfill her expectations? Lucy thinks. Lucy looks up to see Natsu kiss her roughly. His tongue trails back in her lips and unto her mouth. They both fight for dominance, because Lucy is a great kisser as to Natsu is simply charming. However, with Lucy's undeniable crush to Natsu, she had to let him win it this time. Natsu grabs her bra down to grope it. She felt immeasurable pleasure with his touch. His nipples shivered at first but with his warmth it only made it feel like home. It only made it feel right.

Virginity was sacred to her but with this man who can hit her G-spot anytime, what's to take care of? Natsu grabs it and gropes it well. He cups the left breast carefully. He feels the whole of it. It was too big for his palm that he had to go down to lick the chest.

Lucy groans. _What more with the nipple?! What's wrong with this man…_ He was good. Too good to think that sex was blessing to her. Lucy can feel him smirking. His breath makes her want more. Natsu looks up to see his sweat trickling down from his forehead.

"Luce you taste so good. Let's do this a lot, please? Your tits feel so fucking good." He smirks devilishly as he sits straighter to kiss her. Lucy intertwines her arms on his shoulder. They made out with passion and with their sexual drive high and on the loose, what is to stop them?

Natsu picks her up by the thighs and throws her at his unmade bed. Lucy lets out a loud 'oof'. She smirks well enough that it turns him more. "You're so fucking sexy, Lucy." Come here. Natsu stands at the end of the bed and grabs her by the legs.

Her legs were open too widely. Natsu pulls down her shorts. It was too short but he liked it. He likes Lucy's legs although it wasn't as toned as Erza's, it was like of a model. She could model in Crime Sorciere. He sees the familiar panties that he came on. It still strongly smells of his load.

"You wore it?"

"Of course… you came on it. I wanted your cum." Lucy whispers.

"You bad girl. You deserved to be punished." _So he's into BDSM?_ Lucy laughs to herself.

Natsu smirks. "Oh? What are you laughing at?"

"Laughing at what?"

"You do realize that dragon slayers are possessive and we adore a lot of foreplay. Pain is my pleasure; do you know that?"

Lucy swallows her nervousness, "I-I don't."

"Well now you do." Natsu flips her over. She lies down on her back. Her breasts were squished well. Lucy would honestly think that the man would do what any ordinary BDSM stories she has read, but in reality, it was different. It surprised her so many ways that it left her body arching. Natsu goes down on her from the back and tasted her nest. It was her inner goddess that called for him well. His hands dug deep on his sheets as his hands pull her ass to his face. He pulls her more that he couldn't breathe but this was better than air.

She tasted so sweet— a mango and strawberry flavored taste that he wants to suck her the whole day. It was better than a tasty treat and the way she begs for him makes his rod twitch more. "Natsu… Fuck it's so good…" She heaves out.

Natsu doesn't bother to talk. He wants to touch her and to taste her, it was much better than what he imagined. "Natsu, more… fuck it's there." Her clitoris throbs harder with every flick he does to it. _How is it that he knows well of the female body?_ Sweat trickles down her chest. Natsu's tongue was warm on her pleasure spot. He goes slightly up that he started to rim her ass and it made her scream.

"Natsu, Aah!" She digs her face on his covers.

Natsu goes up and snarls, "Don't cover your face."

Lucy pulls out of reality, "Why are you so fucking good?" It was time for her to come back. She sat up and pulled him. He kneels on the bed and he watches her intently with her actions.

"What are you trying to do?"

She answers. "Watch."

Her lustful eyes entrance the dragon slayer in front of her. Her little pale hand wraps on to his groin. Lucy massages it carefully as the dragon slayer heaved out a sigh. It is the first time. She didn't know it would be this hard nor _big._ She likes it. She strokes it fast, but it felt weird as it bounces on her hand. Natsu laughs.

"Have you not had any experience?"

She blushes, "H-Hey! It's not like you've tried doing this?"

"Doing what?"

Lucy squeaks. "This one! What I'm trying to do!" Natsu smirks as he pulls her up.

Natsu lifts her chin slowly, "Lust is the teacher, I am the student." His lips trail down on the blonde's neck. "And I intend to teach you well."

She moans louder. She presses herself on to him. She likes how it feels. Her wet womanhood pressed on to the salmon-haired dragon slayer's manhood. How with every hickey he makes, her womanhood slides forward. She likes how it feels— she likes how this feels. "N-Natsu…"

"Fine. Let me teach you." He pulls his length upward and grabs Lucy's dominant hand. "So you need to wrap around the shaft with enough pressure. Hold it like it's the last thing you'll ever have." Natsu guides his mate as he starts stroking it alongside Lucy's hands.

Natsu moans. "T-That's how it is. You just keep doing that. If you'd want to spit on it, I won't mind." And without a second thought, Lucy spits on his long rod and Natsu groans in the pleasure of her saliva sliding down his manhood. She holds it with enough pressure and strokes it in a normal pace.

 _This woman is a fast learner,_ Natsu cries out loud. He rests his head on a pillow. She is a fast learner who has learned how to please the inner dragon inside Natsu Dragneel. He felt himself nearing to his end and so he grips her shoulders upward. The lady gasps in shock, she still fears for this possessed man's capabilities.

"It's enough. I will only release it inside you."

"I-Inside me?"

Natsu eyes at her. "Do you not want to satisfy me?"

"Satisfy you…? Have I—"

"You haven't." In an instant, Natsu flips her. She faces the door with her hands and knees on the bed, she fears this. She can feel Natsu adjusting his length to her womanhood. "And now you will."

Lucy heaves out a loud groan. It was painful, very painful as to how this man has forced himself on to her. She can feel it— his warm rod that's fighting its own battle to get inside her. Natsu thrusts into her like a dog— like any animalistic being that existed. Lucy feels her tense as this man's thrusting within her.

"It's been ages." The inner dragon whispers. " _Luce,_ you're so tight. How have you reserved this all these years?" Tears start to form as the pain was excruciating, but she loves him. She loves the feeling of it. How painful and bland it must be for the first time, she knows that she's doing it with a man she loves and that's important.

"Natsu, natsu…" She moans out loud as she grips the bed sheets. She inhales the scent of the dragon slayer. It was the scent of the forest and fresh rain, how wonderful it must be to smell this every single day. Her tears start to dry up as she feels the pain churn into pleasure. Her tightness pulsates onto Natsu's rods and he loves it.

Natsu grips on her hips and thrusts harder. "Stop it… don't say my name like that. Or I'll—"

Lucy tempts. "Natsu! Natsu!" Her back arches, she prepares for the first orgasm she's experiencing for her first time. How is this possible? The both climax and heave out their frustrations and needs. Lucy can feel the man behind her fall. She looks back to see that Natsu Dragneel's possessed eyes drop into his normal onyx eyes.

Natsu drops like a tower unto Lucy's naked and sweaty body. She can feel his juices running out from her swollen womanhood. She questions if this feeling has been taken away for granted or if it will make her happy. No one knows, but she retrieves what remains of her clothes and head out of the dark furtive forest. She disappeared into the night as if nothing happened.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey all! I know you guys that the transition of Natsu being chained was very fast but come on x) don't you think I had to leave it like that purposely? Anyway I give a big shoutout to: **sthokat** for the amazing review! You deserve a clapback for this~!

Also don't forget to favorite and follow the story! I'll be giving a **shoutout** to two people 3 Please encourage me .!


End file.
